


Professional, But Kinky

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Couch Sex, Crack Pairing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Massage, Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: Lemon fic of a Crack pairing, Iwai Munehisa, the mid-aged airshop dealer, and Ms. Chouno, of Shujin Academy, the two are dating each other with differing personalities of sorts, but enjoy spending time with one another, Chouno, however has a professional personality, but outside of it, she has a kinky side and isn't afraid of it, to express it on her lover.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Ms. Chouno
Kudos: 3





	Professional, But Kinky

Professional, but Kinky  
Iwai X Chouno

"He is kinda cute… for a middle-aged man…"

She herself is middle age even though her age is unknown, mid 30s, maybe. Ever since they started dating, iwai thinks he has that sultry side that he wants to get out of, even though he's a bit of a serious and been-through-hell-and-back kind of guy, and she is willing to help with that, of course she has that professional personality when on the job or anywhere, but also mixed with a sultry personality that just burns passion, it's like the best of both worlds. They were dating for a while, at first, Iwai wasn't quite sure, but then he eventually warmed up to it.

Coming back home to Iwais place from a good time of exploring shops, shows, and promenades, Iwai is sitting on a wide couch with his loose, white t-shirt on, he hung up his jacket before then on a hanger. 

Chouno appears eventually to a relaxing Iwai, she says "hey there, darling", as she walks up to him and starts undoing her dress, kinkily taking the laces off her shoulders and dropping it down below her. Her slim body is covered in red lingerie, she slowly and sexually walking towards him, while Iwai looks upon her in silent pleasure.

Chouno: Do you like what you see, honey?

Iwai: Yeah, I do. Don't flatter yourself too much.

Chouno: Says who? *Giggles* 

Iwai: I could sure use some relief, so let's do some business.

Chouno: Yes, I won't hold anything back, darling…

She then starts to sit on his lap, and started pleasuring each other by massaging each others bodies, with Iwai using his left hand to massage one of her butt cheeks, and the other for massaging her breasts through her lingerie, she moaned quietly and smoothly. Eventually they start to kiss each other on the lips, and they are engaged in a lip-lock, they are both feeling pleasure through each other's lips as they kiss each other and felt their skin rubbed against one another.

Chouno: Mmmmm, it feels so good darling, keep it up…

Iwai: Mmmmm *wet lips noises*

Iwai kissed her lips good while feeling her skin, then started putting his lips below her neck, where her necklace is and started digging into it, giving her profound pleasure, and continuing it for a bit. Something deep down inside is building inside Iwai, his throbbing dick in his pants begins to build up pretty hard, but they both continue to feel each other to the bone, because Chouno's moans and breathing really get him going.

They've been getting pretty anxious and horny about this, but now it reached to the point where they can't hold it anymore, and begun to dig deeper into it.

Chouno: I show you yours, darling, and you show me mine, do you feel it inside you?

Iwai: Fuck...I do…

Iwai begins to take his white T-shirt off, showing his muscular body, with miniature chest hairs going all around his torso. Chouno puts her right palm onto his chest and massages downwards, feeling his chest hair toning, she has a slight grin on her face doing it.

Chouno: *whispers* Beautiful…

Iwai couldn't wait anymore to make the move he wanted, he proceeds to take off her bra and her small to moderate sized breasts are shown with her tits getting perky. He begins to massage her breasts smoothly, squeezing and rubbing his hands against her naked skin, the more it goes on, the more he gets rough, while feeling her boobs, he starts to kiss and suck her tits.

Chouno: Oh yes… mmmm…..

She feels the brutal sensation of her body being played with by her partner, as he takes advantage of every part of the skin he can to stimulate her, he isn't holding anything back. This continues on for a little bit and then they move on to their lower torso.

Chouno takes a good hard look at his crotch, she's slightly begins to strip his pants off to his briefs, digs deep inside and pulls out his cock. It's long, shapely, and is in the process of being erect, quite a package. She starts to stroke his cock, moving his four skin up and down his shaft, Iwai moans at her every stroke.

Iwai: ohhhh….. Mmmmm….

Chouno: don't be shy, look at me.

They started looking at each other, and he put his left hand on her face cheek, and did a little massaging on her right shoulder, it makes her feel even more good, stroking and massaging continued for a couple of moments, then Chouno inserts his erect penis into her mouth and started sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down with her lips on his shaft, stimulating the fuck out of him, he moans smoothly and looking up briefly towards the ceiling, and back down.

Chouno: mmmmmm…. *wet lip noises*

Chouno started licking his shaft, and sucking on his scrotum, giving him a great massage on his dick. His dick is already getting close to getting fully erect anyway.

Iwai: Oh god that feels good, I admit you're a charmer at this…

Eventually he wanted to take control next, he then proceeded to try to take her red panties off, Iwai assisted her in standing up, and then uses his hands to pull her panties downwards, and off of her body. Her pussy looks smooth and sweet, and getting a little wet from the body intimacy they exchanged earlier. He proceeds to bring Chouno onto the couch lying on her back, and fully naked. He spreads her legs outwards and digs into her pussy with his tongue, moving it in many different directions. Chouno moans greatly at the cunnilingus shes been given, and giving her boobs a massage.

Chouno: Oh God yes that feels so good….ohhhh yessss….mmmmmm…..Ohhhhhh……

She moved around her hips a little bit rhythmically with his head following along with it, The two have been feeling immense pleasure on the couch, with the room temperature being balanced, giving them a comfortable temperature for them to fuck around with. Chouno breathes sexually as her pussy is being digged in.

The cunnilingus continued on for several moments, then Iwai proceeds to stand up and take his briefs off and let it fall to the ground, both are naked, Iwais muscular body is shown with his big, erect penis, and Chouno, with her normal, semi-athletic body, with moderate-sized breasts and perky tits, with a wonderful waistline. They proceed to come closer and bring their naked bodies close together and begin to make out, his penis is rubbed up against her abdomen, where her belly button is, as they kiss in all sorts of forms, tasting each other's lips, as if it was candy, as well as massaging each other's private parts, their body heat is exchanged between the two sex partners.

Iwai: mmmmmmm….. *wet lip noises*

Chouno: mmmmmm….*wet lip noises*....oh, Iwai….

They couldn't wait much longer, so they started jumping into intercourse, Chouno gets on to the couch on her hands and knees with her left leg off at the couch, Iwai gets behind her and starts inserting his penis inside her pussy, for the doggie style sex position, Chouno let's out a small, audible gasp and exhale in response. Iwai moves his hips forward and backward with his penis inside her as he stimulates his cock. He starts off slow and then starts to pick it up, Iwai starts to feel tingly and good from his penis as they begin to have a good fuck session.

Iwai: oh yeah…. Ohhhhhh….

Chouno: *breathing and gasping* yesssss…..

He puts his hands all over her hips, graspimg on as he stimulates his cock inside her. He does different styles and maneuvers of doing her from behind, he even bends down and arches down to grab Chounos breasts as they are hanging down, and give them a good, firm massage.

Chouno: Oh fuck yes, that feels good….keep going…..Ohhhhhh….

She starts to feel a good amount of pleasure, looking upwards to the ceiling and letting out a smooth gasp. This continued on for a few moments, until they got off and Iwai begins to sit on the couch with his legs slightly spread out with his erect dick standing up like a pole, slightly wet from Chounos slippery wet juices from her pussy. Chouno moves toward him and goes down to his crotch and gave his dick a good lick, she then gets on top of his waist and inserts his cock inside her womanhood. She begins to move up and down his dick stimulating each other's private parts with a great amount of passion, they can tell that they are already having a good time.

Chouno: Oh God that feels so good, oh yeah…..

Iwai: Ohhhhhh…..Ohhhhhh…oh yes…..yessss…….

While she rides him, Iwai grabs onto her hips to assist her in the intercourse, while she arches back a bit to push her breasts out more, Iwai gave her breasts a good massage, while twisting her tits a little bit, they are fucking like animals do, a little rough and hardcore to get the most out of their pleasure. She then slows down on her riding and then, Iwai starts to fuck her pussy very fast with smooth speedy thrusts, all while putting her arms around her and hugging her a bit. Chouno is yelping smoothly in pleasure. 

Chouno: Agggghhhh….ohhh YESSS….oh….Ohhhhhh!

After a fucking her fast, he starts to get back into rhythmatic thrusting, Chouno looks at her lover while she is doing a mixture of moans and some giggling enciting satisfaction. This continued on for a bit, until they switch positions. Chouno then lies on her back onto the right side of the couch, Iwai then puts his life knee on the couch and his right foot on the floor, and tries to spread her legs to outstretch her pussy.

Iwai puts his cock inside her, to start finishing her off. He thrusts like crazy, both stimulating each other with their natural moaning.

Chouno; oh fuck, you're just amazing….ohhhh yessss, you're a fucking beast...ahhhhh…..Ohhhhhh!!!

He does a good amount of thrusting, while massaging his lovers naked body as he drills her good, while building up his cum inside him, his hips smacked against her back and forth, while Chouno massages her own boobs and tits. Eventually, he starts to do very fast thrusting to the point of going to cum.

Iwai: Ohhhhhh…...Ohhhhhh….ahhhhhhh….

Chouno: Ohhhhhh...fuck…...Ohhhhhh…

Chouno came right around that time, and her juices wet her pussy even more from cumming, He does it hard and fast while Chouno puts her right palm on his muscular chest. Iwai fucks fast and fast until he's about to nut, he pulls out in time and starts to stroke his cocks foreskin long and smooth.

Chouno: ahhhh…..*orgasmed*.....AAAAAAGH!!!

Iwai: Ohhhhhh fuck I'm gonna cum…..I'm cumming….*orgasmed*....OHHHHHH….FUCK YESSS…….ahhhhhhh….

His penis shoots out several strings of cum while thrusting his crotch forward shooting his strings of cum a bit further all over Chounos body, some cum reaching to her boobs, and many of the strings going all over her stomach, she now feels like a mess, and she does not mind at all…

Chouno takes some of the semen to rub it's all over her boobs and tits.

Chouno: So, did you enjoy that one?

Iwai: Of course, no complaints at all…

They both giggle a little bit and they both begin to sleep on the couch, with Chouno going on top of him, napping and letting the sultry night pass by, it was definitely a night to remember, wondering if they can do it again...


End file.
